


In Dilectione Firmaberis {You Will Be Loved}

by perfectchaosovesharmony



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby!Lucy, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Glass Believer, Henry X Ella, Regina is Proud!Grandmother, Tremaine-Mills Family, henriella, jacinry, light glass believer fluff, mentions of Charmings/Emma, mentions of Drizella, mentions of Tremaine, ouat 7x10 spoilers, post-labour!Ella, regal glass believer fluff, set during the opening of episode 10, where was Ella during the Drizella scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectchaosovesharmony/pseuds/perfectchaosovesharmony
Summary: In dilectione firmaberis - You will be loved (latin)In which Jacinda has just given birth and Drizella arrives at the camp.*set during 7x10 opening scene so SPOILERS*





	In Dilectione Firmaberis {You Will Be Loved}

**Author's Note:**

> The title - In dilectione firmaberis - means You will be loved (just so y'know). I picked this title because I tried to really show the opening scene of the last episode, SPOILERS (in which Lucy is a newborn baby and Drizella is turned to stone to stop her curse) with this inspired by a tumblr post about Ella during scene unable to help defend Lucy with the others since she's only given birth. I really wanted to show Ella as a protective mother terrified for her husband/daughter and struggles to fight despite having just been in labour.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please comment if you've any Glass-Believer fan-fiction (one-shot) ideas or criticism!

All Ella could feel was pain. A dull, motionless pain that shot through her at the slightest movement. Her entire body, aching and covered in a cold sweat as she gripped her covers into a tight fist. Her arms felt too free, too empty of a small weight that should be pressed against her breast. A small heart beating with hers.

It was still beating -- a thought that brought a joy to her otherwise sore. well... everything, her stomach twisted as she swallowed a hard breath, the world chilling but her shivering past. Lucile. A beautiful, majestic name. The type of name that ought to belong to a princess.

A princess. In technicality, yes. Her daughter was a princess (of sorts), of another realm that snuck into her deepest fantasies. A realm that her husband's voice told to lure her to sleep, grand dreams of buildings higher than any castle, structures of a material clear and powerful. Headless-horses and carriages drawn by no beast but itself, a feat of magic and power she never thought imaginable. Not magic, she could clearly hear Henry's smile within her head, one hand laid upon her stomach while the other stroked her hair without catching it harshly. Well, not like my mom's magic... but of energy and design. With machines powered by energy, like a lightning storm, and devices to talk like Hook's bottle with just a press of a button. 

She could listen to the tales he'd spun, stories of grandeur and heroism, for hours on end. Of his family and their battle to find one another, a battle they won... such a thing allowed her sleep at night. That, albeit not easily forgotten with her husband's constant repetition of such things, good could, no, would win in the end as long as good people fought for it by the heart.

But these thoughts, these hopes and truths she found herself desperate to force herself to smile towards did nothing to halt her heart from jolting against her ribs as the sound of her voice. A smooth, confident voice that struck every nerve and forced Ella to rise to a sitting position at the stray chance. Her heart threatened to burst from her chest, a sense of pure terror that she hadn't felt since both her mother and father's passing brought. No, not now.  
Her hips and abdomen ached as she scrambled to grip her covers, her bare arms cold and muscles tensed at the force it took to try to raise herself from the low-framed bed. Her voice cracked as she gasped, feeling her lower back graze her covers once more, panting as her vision blurred at the overwhelming burning that overtook her senses.  
Drizella.

She had come... how? Hadn't Regina's reassurances of a powerful protection spell proven true? Hadn't guards been stationed at every post, every nook and cranny available within the camp? Had they not been safe? Her arrival was not meant to be so soon, albeit quickly judging by their spies... but what if something had gone wrong? What if the spell didn't work?

Ella fought with herself once more at the sound of her husband's voice, not of a cry or sign of pain, but still striking every fibre of her being with determination. Stay away from my daughter. Her throat was raw, her voice cracked as she forced through his name. Again, before doing so once more. Each cry grew hoarser, faint and stolen back by her gasping breaths.

Henry. Not now, not with Lucy there... would she even dare hurt a babe? Did her malice go so far as to harm such an innocent? Although Henry had been an innocent, she had no empathy towards attempting to poison his heart... would she poison Lucy's heart? Force their child away before she was even a day old?  
She shook her head, brushing her damp locks back as she whimpered her name. Such a beautiful, soft name spoken like a broken tune, a extinguished candle. Lucile -- Lucy, Henry had cooed as her plump palm curled around his finger, wrinkling with a happy gurgle.

Now all she could hear were cries, her -- Lucy's cries, and her muscles ached as she failed to rise once more, her throat tightened as she listened. Voices; talking and a laugh from the monster she had called step-sister, without a break of Lucy's cries. She knew of their plan, perhaps? What if Tremaine had crossed their trust, plunging her own hand into her husband's chest once her daughter was undone? What if the spell failed, Tremaine's blood not enough to contain her daughter and her wicked plan?

The sound of a sword cutting through the air brought her attention, her husband's voice curled into a somewhat lack of fear...? Gasping, a dull groan that broke through the air, a pang of fear captured Drizella's voice. Tremaine. And then, silence amongst the rain's gentle touch against the tent.

Her throat tightened, her voice croaked as she ripped through a shout. "H-HENRY...?"

Silence met her cry, forcing herself to swallow a a howl of pain as she scrambled to her knees with more force, her legs struggled beneath her as her thin-dress clung to her damp skin. Her fist was white against the fabric of the tent as she barely managed to halt her immediate collapse before catching the sound of a gasp and familiar arms tearing around her waist and shoulder to stop her from giving out underneath her own weight. "-lla!"

Ella's nails dug into the material of Henry's tunic, grasping his collar and neck as her eyes darted down to her empty arms, her chest panging harder by the second. "W-where...?!"  
"Sit." He all but commanded as he assisted her in moving away from the opening, grasping her tighter in order to help her lower back onto the bed. His face wrinkled at her pained whimpers.  
"H-Henry, where is she?! Where is Lucy?!" She growled as he gathered her covers back up to her waist, tucking it at her sides. "HENRY-" A cry halted her forward shout, turning her vision away from her husband in order to find Hook, Tiana and Jack clumped together at the opening, her heart leapt at the sight of a tiny hand reaching out from the small, bundled form held tightly against Tiana's chest.

She gasped as Tiana glanced down with a curled lip, stroking the small hand's palm with a finger as she shushed it softly, her grin growing by the second. Ella could feel her muscles relax, her skin tight and coated in sweat as she glanced towards Henry, whom in her daze had stepped softly over to the trio and gathered their child from her godmother's arms.

He chuckled quietly, pursing his lips as he quickly returned to her side, bending his knees in order to hand over their daughter. "Right here." He sighed, leaning down as she slowly pulled her hand around Lucy's head, tucking her blanket beneath her chin with a whimper.

"I-I..." Ella gasped, choking on a sob that threatened to break through her throat, her breathing slowed, the soft touch of her daughter felt as cool as silver against her feverish skin. The puny grasp of her finger broke her resolve, forcing her stomach to ache as she felt Henry's hand draw along her cheeks, brushing away the tears with a somewhat chuckle. 

"I-I... I thought we'd lose her... t-that we'd fail her and-"

Henry's hand brushed by the skin of her neck, lining the back of her head and stroking her hair delicately as he shifted closer, leaning himself besides her as his other hand fell upon Lucy's scalp, his thumb skimmed over her bald skin before pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

"We'd never let that happen, love." Hook spoke up with a smile at the scene, landing his hook on his hip with a chuckle. "She's a mighty lass."

Both Tiana and Jack nodded along, brushing further into the spacious tent (it was one of the bigger ones in the camp, for obvious reasons of housing two, now three people) as Tiana slipped between the two taller men. "The plan was successful, all that matters is Lucy is unharmed. She is a strong, a true fighter like her parents."

"Yeah! She'll be fighting guards and giants in no time!" Jack chuckled, pausing as he met Henry's cautious stare. "-or, y'know... playing... dress-up."  
Tiana nodded with a sniffled laugh. "For now, anyway. Knowing how her family is... well."

Ella nodded with a grin, her voice cracked as she sighed, staring down at the plump baby before her, pudgy limbs and a slight trail of drool down her lip reduced her to near sobs once more. "She is." She reassured, glancing aside her to Henry. " But she will not need to fight, we'll make sure of that."

The five listened in silence to the baby girl gurgles and giggles, spluttering as Henry wiped a drop of drool from her lip once more, another quick to follow inevitably. The world seem empty, Lucy's sounds captured both parent's attention until a familiar, regal voice broke through the forest in a fit of fear.

Tiana brushed past Hook as she left through the opening to the source, a short burst of words left them silent before the tent ripped open once more to show Regina, her eyes wide and misted as she panted for breath, gasping at the scene. "I-I came as fast as I could- oh, she's beautiful..."

The trio nodded, separating in order to allow the former queen to entire further into the tent. almost dropping to her knees at the bedside as she chuckled softly, her dark eyes glistened with tears. She met her son's eye, pursing her lips as he glanced up from his daughter."Yeah... she is."

"Would you like to..." Ella began, raising Lucy slightly higher towards her mother-in-law, whom grinned wider.

Regina nodded, bracing the newborn cautiously as she hoisted her with one hand against her back and the other underneath her, sniffling as Lucy released a gurgle, smacking her lip with a quiet whine. "Oh..."

"Mom? You okay...?" Henry piped after a moment, watching his usually composed mother's face wrinkle as a tear trailed down her face, her features a faded red.

Regina pursed her lips, chuckling softly before returning Lucy to Ella's arms, wiping her eyes carefully. "Y-yes... I'm fine. I just... I was so scared I'd never have this, that I'd never see this-"

"Whoa, thanks for the confidence mom."

Regina smiled back her son, his arch brow accompanied by a sarcastic smile. "Y'know what I mean... congratulations you two."

Ella smiled. "Thank you."

A few more moments of silence besides Lucy's mumbling past before Tiana spoke up, pressing forward with a smile. “Well, judging that it's been quite an... exciting day, I think it's time we leave you three to your business, after all I believe Ella is need of rest.”

“Y-yes! Quite right lass, you must be exhausted.” Hook added, pursing his lips as she glanced back over the scene, a flash of sadness in his eyes before he quickly made his way from the tent, tugging Jack along behind him as he flashed the three a thumbs up. “Congrats, again.”

“Yes, congratulations... you'll be excellent parents.” Tiana said after a moment, followed quick pursuit before giving Ella a firm hug with a kiss upon Lucy's head and flashing Henry a smile, following the pirate and giant-slayer.

The minutes seemed to fly by as Regina pulled Henry into an embrace once the others were out of view, rushing to Ella's side to reward her one as well. She stretched her hand out, chuckling as Lucy grasped her forefinger, clearly content with the small gesture. “You two relax – especially you, Mrs-Get up right after giving birth-Mills, I'll handle Drizella.”

“It's awful. To have to do such a thing to her-”

“Ella.” Regina reassured. “We had no other choice, she was given the chance many times to stop her curse, but she choose it over a fresh start and to help us to defeat Tremaine... I just cannot believe she offered her blood so easily.”

“Even Tremaine didn't want the curse to happen.” Henry added, brushing his hand down Ella's head and neck. “We tried to help Drizella, we did all we could... but we couldn't let her just be out there with her curse.”

Ella nodded, sighing as she brushed over her daughter's head. “I know... but before my mother was forced to leave, Drizella and I were family... we were happy before.” She licked her lips, curling them as Lucy giggled, yawning softly. “ But we had to put Lucy first. If we allowed Drizella free, Lucy would suffer.”

“I'm sorry, you must've been close before.” Regina spoke softly. “But you cannot save someone who doesn't want to be saved.”

Henry nodded, planting as kiss on both Ella and Lucy's heads before rising to his feet. “You rest, alright-”

“Henry, stay.” Regina interrupted him. “I was talking to you too.”

“But-”

Regina pursed her lips. “No buts – you're going to stay in here and be with your wife and daughter, we'll handle everything... they need you.”  
“But...ugh, you're right.”

“Of course I am; I'm your mother and rather you like it or not, parenting is hard. Especially alone. So rest while you two can, alright?”

Ella nodded, chuckling as she glanced up to Henry's un-amused expression, gripping his hand loosely as she shifted slightly to allow him to sit behind her, pressing her head into his chest as she brushed over Lucy's head. “Thank you...”

“Ah, you can thank me when I convince the others to help with clean up duty because, believe me, you'll need it.” Regina added as she smiled once more, kissing Lucy on the head before heading back towards the tent entrance. “Now I gotta get a letter to the Charmings without them sending an battalion's worth of baby gifts along.”

Henry laughed, rolling his eyes. “I imagine Mom'll bring a little leather jacket, huh?”

“And all the baby tips, you two are in for a treat.” Regina said, curling her lip as she rolled her eyes. 

The three laughed before Regina ripped open the tent flap, glancing back with a smile. “Lucile... Princess Lucy Mills... I really do love the sound of that.” Regina hummed to herself, smiling before strolling out of the tent, leaving behind a high-pitched chortle as Lucy blinked at her mother, gurgling without being able to open her eyes fully.

Henry sighed, kissing his wife's cheek before staring lovingly at his daughter. “Lucy... welcome to one hell of a family.”


End file.
